impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Desmond Wolfe
Steven Haworth (born 23 January 1976), better known by his ring name Nigel McGuinness, is an English professional wrestling commentator and former professional wrestler. He is currently signed to WWE as a colour commentator for NXT and NXT UK. As a wrestler, he is known for his work with Ring of Honor (ROH) in the United States and Pro-Wrestling NOAH in Japan. He held the ROH Pure Championship for a record 350 days and is a former ROH World Champion, holding the title for 545 days. From October 2009 to June 2011, Haworth wrestled for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ring name Desmond Wolfe. This was his last run as an in-ring performer. He returned to ROH in August 2011 as a colour commentator, and retired from in-ring performing on 17 December 2011. He left ROH in December 2016 and signed with WWE soon after, working as a commentator. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Jawbreaker Lariat / Rebound Lariat (Pendulum lariat) ** London Dungeon / Thames Barrier (Grounded top wrist-lock, sometimes while grapevining the opponent's leg) ** Tower of London (Rope hung cutter) * Signature moves ** Arm drag ** Arm wringer ** Artful Dodger (Roll-up, as a counter to an oncoming opponent) ** Bridging scissored armbar ** Cross chop to an opponent's throat ** Flowing snap DDT ** Front powerslam, sometimes while applying a hammerlock ** Multiple hammerlock variations *** Divorce Court (into a single arm DDT) *** Guvnor's Crumpet (into a kneeling facebuster) *** Into a DDT *** Into a Northern Lights suplex *** Into an STO ** Multiple lariat variations *** Cobra clutch twisted into a short-range *** Diving to an opponent seated on the top rope *** Running ** Headbutt ** Shoot kick to the back of a cornered opponent followed up with a falling lariat to the opponent's throat ** Standing or a running European uppercut, sometimes to a cornered opponent ** Top turnbuckle handstand evasion followed by a double foot mule kick * Managers ** Bobby Heenan ** Chelsea ** Dave Prazak ** Ric Flair ** Ricky Steamboat * Entrance themes ** Independent circuit *** "Roll On" by The Living End *** "Call Me" by Blondie ** Ring of Honor *** "I Fought the Law" by The Clash *** "Roll On" by The Living End *** "Fuckin' in the Bushes" by Oasis *** "Satan's Sister" by Chris Goulstone *** "Cool Shades" by Deborah DiFonzo *** "Heavy Gretal" by The Shine ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Menacing" by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments * Heartland Wrestling Association ** HWA European Championship (2 times) ** HWA Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** HWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with The Human Time Bomb * New Breed Wrestling Association ** New Breed Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * One Pro Wrestling ** 1PW Openweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked #6 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 * Ring of Honor ** ROH Pure Championship (1 time) ** ROH World Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA World Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders Tournament (2010) – with Magnus * Other Titles ** King of Europe Cup (2007) Category:Alumni